


Touch me again and...

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Injury, Lacrosse, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Boyfriend Hunter, Protective Hunter Clarington, Sebastian Smythe Being an Idiot, Sports, eating disorder if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Basically Sebastian ends up getting hurt in a lacrosse game.Prompt: "Touch me again and (insert threat here)"
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Marley Rose & Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Touch me again and...

**Author's Note:**

> This will change perspectives a couple times without a real que, so just be ready for that.

Sebastian isn't _entirely_ sure how it happened, but he's pretty sure not eating before the game had something do do with it.

He noticed something was off the minute he stepped on the field for warmup, but he just shook it off as pregame nerves. After all, they were playing McKinley's newly-established lacrosse team, which was literally just made up of their fastest American football players. They weren't going to be great at lacrosse, but they would definitely destroy Sebastian if given the chance.

Sebastian is pretty honest with himself. He knows he's built like a twig. He knows he should probably start working out with Hunter every morning. He knows he skips too many meals to reach his full potential strength-wise.

To make matters worse, Sebastian definitely saw some of the kids from the New Directions both on the team and in the stands. If he messed up in the game, they would never let him hear the end of it. After the whole "drug scandal" (aka that time Hunter injected everyone with placebos to make them feel like they were stronger) was proved to be a screw-up, the New Directions felt guilty and wanted to "make amends." Evidently, those amends didn't involve Sebastian because most of them still refused to talk to him. Some of the new ones are nice, like the Marley girl, but the others do their best to keep her away from him. Especially that Jake guy, who he could definitely see on the team.

While Sebastian was busy psyching himself out, Hunter was busy yelling at Thad. "Why in the _fuck_ are you eating that right now? The faceoff is in 7 minutes, and I don't need you spilling your guts all over the field!"

Thad stared sadly at the corn dog in his hand before tossing it in the trash can and walking away.

Hunter sighed heavily, eyes searching for his idiot of a boyfriend. Sebastian was walking in from his warmup, looking particularly down. Hunter was as much a softie as he was a hard ass captain, so seeing Sebastian in one of his (increasingly common) moods always tugged at his heartstrings. He met Sebastian right as the other teen was past the sideline. Actually, it would probably be more accurate to say Sebastian met him. As in, Sebastian ran straight into him. At least it seemed to shove him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Hunt," he greeted. "You think they got this?" Sebastian gestured to their team. They were all huddled around Coach J. As co-captains, Hunter and Sebastian got to have their own little "huddle" before joining the rest of the team. Most of the time they just talked about what they were doing after the game, with a little bit of strategy thrown in.

Hunter rubbed Sebastian's arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I think as long as we got this," he grabbed Sebastian's hand, "they'll do just fine."

Sebastian nodded, happy Hunter was taking control this game. Honestly, Sebastian was pretty sure he was going to screw something up if he had to take the lead this game. He didn't feel right at all.

Before he had the chance to say anything about it to Hunter, the shorter teen was dragging Sebastian towards the rest of the team. Hunter probably said something smart in the huddle, something that would actually help, but Sebastian couldn't seem to hear it. He felt like he was underwater, unable to hear, unable to focus. His chest felt cloudy, if that was even a feeling that could happen. When the team looked to him to speak, he couldn't think of a goddamn thing to say. Instead he just started the team chant, which the the other guys quickly took over. Good, because for some reason Sebastian couldn't remember the words to a chant he helped make.

After the team break, Sebastian sat down on the bench, out of breath for whatever reason, and drank a sip of Gatorade. Hopefully the electrolytes or whatever would help him get his head in the game. He _really_ should've eaten, but he hates eating before games. If he eats the wrong thing, it's just going to make him nauseous the entire game.

Sebastian looked over to the scoreboard time and realized he needed to get his helmet on. Unfortunately, as soon as he did that, Coach J decided to grab onto his facemask and shake it as hard as he could. "Get your head in the game, Smythe. The guys need you to bring your best today and," Coach leaned in closer, "you didn't hear it from me, but there are some college scouts in the crowd tonight. Impress em, kid."

Coach let go of his mask, but not before pushing Sebastian’s entire head backwards. It wasn’t a large movement, but it was enough to make Sebastian feel like he was going to fall over.

How in the hell was he supposed to impress the stupid recruiters if he could barely stand up straight? The answer to that question didn’t really matter. The only thing that even remotely mattered was Sebastian being conscious long enough to help the team win against the idiots from McKinley.

A blaring horn from the scoreboard signaled it was time for the face off. The sound made Sebastian’s head spin, but it also helped him ground himself a little bit. He took his spot on the right side of the field, trying to shake off whatever was wrong with him.

Sebastian could see Hunter on the sidelines, waiting until he could come in for Justin (junior, good for winning the face off and pretty much useless in the rest of the game).

Hunter must've noticed he had Sebastian's attention because he started making quick hand gestures that Sebastian recognized as ASL. He seemed to be signing something about...believing, maybe? Sebastian wasn't great at sign language, and he especially wasn't great in that moment. Hunter was the real genius here because his sister was deaf. He had been teaching Sebastian ASL for months to prepare for moments just like these, where they couldn't talk to each other but still wanted a way to communicate.

Being the sweetheart he is, Hunter signed his message over and over until Sebastian was able to understand it. _I believe in you._

Sebastian only knew a couple of signs, but even with his limited knowledge, he could still manage to make a quick _I love you_ gesture with his left hand. It had to be quick because Justin and the McKinley face off guy were getting lined up and ready to go.

The referee adjusted Justin's position a little before backing off and blowing the whistle. It was a fast face off, and that was saying a lot considering lacrosse was called the fastest game on two feet. Justin won it easy, and that wasn't much of a surprise since this was probably a lot of the McKinley guys' first lacrosse season. He was able to break away a bit before passing to Sebastian. 

Sebastian had been playing lacrosse since he was six years old in France. Taking control of the field was expected of him, especially in a game like this that has so much at stake. Luckily, his teammates were more than happy to let him be a bit of a ball hog until Hunter came in. Then, the two of them would be ball hogs together.

For now, Sebastian was on his own. Well, he also had his other middie and three attacks, but he was basically on his own. He pushed forward, dodging McKinley's middies and trying to find a hole in the defense as he was running. Tony, one of the newer players on the team, was wide open on the side and Sebastian made the spilt-second decision to pass to him despite the fact that Tony pretty much sucked.

However, as he was winding up to make the pass, he was shoved from behind, _hard._ He felt people trip and fall over his now stumbling feet. He tried his best to keep his balance, but he was already starting to feel dizzy, and not the good kind of dizzy that happens when he's drinking. Then, someone's cleat came down on his leg and he gave up. There was a snap, _ow_ , and a lot of banging as more players fell on top of each other. _Jesus_ , how many people were trying to recover the ball? It felt like a herd of elephants was trampling over him.

He collapsed with them, too out of it to fight his body. There was a ringing in his ears and a dull pain in his leg. Distantly, he could hear shouts from the crowd, probably outrage or concern or both. After all, they weren't even a minute into the game and someone had already gotten checked from behind. 

In his haze-filled brain, Sebastian wondered if the guy did it on purpose. Around him, people were getting up, but Sebastian just...couldn't. All he wanted to do was lay on the ground and sleep forever. Eventually, though, his arm started to go numb, and then all he wanted to do was roll over to his back.

Lucky for Sebastian, someone did it for him. Unfortunately, the movement made the pain in his leg go from a dull, uncomfortable ache to a sharp and very much prominent pain. He let out of low moan, hoping to convey the pain he was in. Through his blurry vision (wait, when did it go blurry?), he was able to make out Coach J's face. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was him at first because he was actually showing emotion, but it was definitely him.

Coach was saying something, but Sebastian couldn't hear him. It was like Sebastian was in a different plane of existence, unable to hear or focus on anything he was seeing.

The next face that popped up in his line of vision was easy to recognize: his lovely boyfriend and teammate and co-captain. Hunter was also showing an unusual amount of emotion. He started trying to talk to Sebastian, but Coach cut him off. Or at least that's what it looked like to Sebastian. Hunter stopped trying to talk to him and instead grabbed his hand. Sebastian welcomed his boyfriend's firm grip, using it to ground him. That is, until his vision stopped being blurry and started going dark instead. After that, he couldn't feel anything, not even the long-forgotten pain in his leg.

The last thing he could piece together through the gaps in consciousness was that he was being carried across the field on a stretcher. Hunter, however, could piece together _a lot_ more than that, starting with who pushed Sebastian and why he did it. The EMTs wouldn't let Hunter ride in the ambulance, so he was still at the field even as they took Sebastian away.

The concern he felt for Sebastian sped off as fast as that damn ambulance and was replaced by absolute fury. If that stupid fucking Jake kid thought he was getting away with this, he was _sorely_ mistaken. The image of Sebastian's _bone_ sticking out of his leg wasn't an image he'd easily forget

Hunter marched all the way back across the field to the McKinley side despite Thad and David trying to stop him. Thad grabbed his arm in a desperate attempt to keep him under control, but Hunter whipped around and bit out, "Touch me again, and Sebastian won't be the only one in the hospital." That stopped them in their tracks, long enough for Hunter to find Jake among the other McKinley players. 

The players were huddled around their coach, probably taking Sebastian's injury as a chance to rethink their strategy now that Dalton's best player was out. 

Honestly, Hunter didn't feel bad at all about breaking up their meeting, nor did he regret pulling Jake out of the huddle and punching him square in the face. He heard some shocked gasps from the crowd, both on the Dalton end and the McKinley one. Jake held his now bleeding nose, apparently surprised that his actions have consequences. As Hunter drew his fist back for another swing, he was pulled backwards, and the McKinley coach stepped in front of Jake. Dalton's assistant coach (who was really just a kid barely out of college) was the one who grabbed Hunter and was now dragging him away from the McKinley bench. 

Hunter jerked his arm away and stalked over to the Dalton bench, massaging his hand as he plopped down on the warm metal. His teammates gave him some space, seeing that he was clearly working through something. The assistant coach, who had been stopped by a ref on his way back to the bench, came back to their side with a grim look on his face.

"Hunter," he started, "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but the officials have made the decision to eject you from the game."

Furious, Hunter sprung to his feet. "How am _I_ the one getting ejected?" he spat. "I'm not the one who just sent another player to the hospital!"

The assistant coach sighed. "What he did was a personal foul. What _you_ did was assault. See the difference?" Hunter rolled his eyes. The assistant rolled his right back. "Just go to the hospital and make sure Sebastian's okay. He wasn't looking too good before the game started."

Despite wanting to think otherwise, Hunter knew he made a good point. Sebastian definitely wasn't doing too hot earlier. Begrudgingly, Hunter nodded his head and started getting his stuff together. As he was leaving the field, he heard the familiar horn go off, signaling the game was back on. 

On his way to the hospital, he got a call from Coach J, who informed him that Sebastian was in surgery and was apparently hypoglycemic. When coach said that, everything started to make sense. How weird Sebastian had been acting, how he looked like a strong wind could blow him over, all of it. Hunter thought the unresponsiveness after the incident was because of the pain in his leg, but it's entirely possible that Sebastian would've passed out even if Jake hadn't shoved him. Still, Hunter had no regrets about punching that dickhead. Sebastian might've passed out on his own, but he most likely wouldn't be in surgery right now for a gruesome broken bone.

Hunter just drove faster.

That night, Sebastian and Hunter were alone in Sebastian's hospital room. Well, alone plus Sebastian's roommate Mikey. The thirteen-year-old was still knocked out from whatever surgery he had done.

Sebastian was also mostly asleep, but he was trying his hardest to stay awake because Hunter _was_ asleep and it was probably the most adorable thing Sebastian had seen. He was slumped onto the bed in a way that was _definitely_ going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. His head was buried in his elbow and his opposite hand was holding Sebastian's.

In that moment, despite the broken bone that was going to take months to heal (and probably wouldn't ever be normal again), Sebastian felt _content_.

(It also helped that Hunter punched Jake. That was awesome.)

**Author's Note:**

> I knew nothing about lacrosse before this, but I actually did a lot of research for the two paragraphs of lacrosse that I wrote, so I hope my lacrosse buffs go easy on me!
> 
> Send in prompts!! They can be quote prompts, concept prompts, or anything else you can think of!
> 
> Comments and kudos are literally my favorite thing ever, so don’t be afraid to leave a couple!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
